Rise of the Kitsune Shinigami
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki watches his friend and crush sacrifice her life to save his own when a Hollow went in for the kill and she dies in his arms. What will happen when he gains another Zanpaktou with Zangetsu and who is the crimson furred Kitsune who seems similar to a certain crimson head. Plus what powers will Ichigo gain when he learns the name of his new Zanpaktou. IchigoxOC. R
1. Chapter 1 - Taken by Death

**R****ise of the Kitsune Shinigami**

**Chapter 1 - Taken by Death**

**Summary**

**Ichigo Kurosaki watches his friend and crush sacrifice her life to save his own when a Hollow went in for the kill and she dies in his arms. What will happen when he gains another Zanpaktou with Zangetsu and who is the crimson furred Kitsune who seems similar to a certain crimson head. Plus what powers will our favourite Berry gain when he learns the name of his new Zanpaktou and will he be able to keep this power hidden from Soul Society and the Arrancar leader, Sousuke Aizen or will he show them what happens when they push the wrong buttons and unleashed the power of the crimson furred Nine- Tailed Fox spirit itself. Rise the Kitsune Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki!**

**Authoress's Note**

**Ok, this is a new story I thought of, while in one of my College classes (I was a one naughty girl ;D) and thought "How to start this baby off". I also drew a drawing of Kitsune! Ichigo. Plus, I have a very special guest, please welcome Briar black death rose.**

**Me: Hey Rose what's up?**

**Rose: Hi Akira nothin' up**

**Me: Looking forward to the new story.**

**Rose: Sure I'm lookin' forward fer it**

**Me: Wanna do the disclaimer fer me, Rose.**

**Rose: Akira doesn't own Bleach only her OC**

**Enough ranting from us.**

**LET THE CHAPPIE BEGIN!**

**Rose: Did ya tell the readers there is going ta be a character death in this.**

**Me: Oh !*$ , I forgot *bangs head on desktop* sorry Rose.**

**Rose: O.o you do know you're going to get a headache if you keep doing that.**

**Me: I know but I already feel like there is one coming on from before I started banging my head on the desk.**

**Rose: O.o**

_Suburbs of downtown, Karakura._

Dust flew everywhere, blocking everyone's eyesight as a battle rages on in downtown Karakura between two Substitute Shinigamis and a group of your everyday Hollow.

Uryuu Ishida felt a powerful burst of reiatsu from the area where the fight is and he recognized that it was Akira Namikaze's reiatsu they have felt, which indicates that she has released the second release of her zanpaktou, Kurama.

_Downtown Karakura_

A swirling tornado of dust slowly died down to reveal a hunched over form of one Akira Namikaze in the Resurrección form, Shōnetsu no kitsune, (Japanese for Fiery Fox) as the Hollows eyed her appearance with surprise and shock. The fox-like substitute released a powerful shockwave of red/crimson energy by roaring which sent the baffled Hollows flying.

But she can sense her partner's spiritual powers failing him and he releases a very strong Getsuga tenshou which caused his Shihakushō to turn white which horrified the crimson haired teen, she screamed out "Ichigo, watch out!" as she saw a Hollow going in for the kill and she flung herself between the charging Hollow and the eldest Kurosaki.

Her Resurrección form vanished into it's unsealed state as the Hollow flung it's claws into the soft flesh of her stomach and blood began to pour from her mouth in a thick river as her orange haired friend watch in horror as she released a low powered Getsuga tenshou on the Hollow which vanished when the attack struck it's mask head-on.

Ichigo Kurosaki watches as Akira fall onto the ground on her side and he ran to her before placing her head onto his lap. He saw that she was dying from severe blood loss and the life-threatening wound she had sustained while protecting him from the Hollow. The orangette asked "Why did you protect me, Akira."

Ichigo watched as dull blue eyes look at him before he saw tears brim to the edges of her eyes, "Because I know that deep down, I will do anything for you." The orange haired Kurosaki put his hand on his partner's chest as he went "I know, you would do anything for me and it wouldn't be the same without you if you did die."

Akira lifted a shaky yet cold hand and placed it onto the orangette's tear stained face here he placed a hand over the cold one, she gasped out " I know it won't be the same but I sacrificed myself so that you could live to continue protecting people from danger."

Tears pricked at chocolate brown eyes as the eldest Kurosaki sibling watched as the light continued to fade from the crimson head's eyes as her hand began to slacken but he managed to hear her last words to him " I...love... you.. Ichi..go." Her head fell to her side with her eyes closed forever and her hand fell from his face to her side as Ichigo's tears began to drop onto her deathly pale face. Ichigo confessed, " I love you, too Akira."

He then buried his face into the crimson head's hair as he cried over the loss of his friend and crush as the sky began to darken before it began to rain heavily.

_Suburbs of downtown, Karakura_

All of Ichigo and Akira's friends and allies felt a heavy spike of reiatsu before vanishing completely and they all instantly paled before rushing off to see whose reiatsu they had just felt.

_Downtown, Karakura_

By the time they arrived, the rain was chucking it down and the sight shocked them as they saw their orange haired friend clutching the body of their other friend close to his chest and this caused Orihime Inoue to start crying at the sight of the wound on the crimson head and the sight of Ichigo shaking the prone form of Akira.

Then, her body began to fade into spirit particles before being absorbed by Ichigo's soul, which went unnoticed by his human friends but it was noticed by his Shinigami friends, Rukia and Renji.

**I hope you enjoy this as it had popped into my head earlier this week while I was in College as I did draw the image of Ichigo having a Kitsune like appearance. Ok Akira will appear in Ichigo's inner world as a nine- tailed fox as his new Zanpaktou like Zangetsu is and Ichigo will get a surprise when he see a crimson haired vixen with nine crimson tails, fox ears, claws, fangs, slitted pupils, whiskers, a feminine form and long crimson hair.**

**Let me know how it goes if you would like another chapter and please review.**

**Ja ne**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 - A new Zanpaktou

**Rise of the Kitsune Shinigami**

Chapter 2 - A new Zanpaktou

**Summary**

**Ichigo Kurosaki watches his friend and crush sacrifice her life to save his own when a Hollow went in for the kill and she dies in his arms. What will happen when he gains another Zanpaktou with Zangetsu and who is the crimson furred Kitsune who seems similar to a certain crimson head. Plus what powers will our favourite Berry gain when he learns the name of his new Zanpaktou and will he be able to keep this power hidden from Soul Society and the Arrancar leader, Sousuke Aizen or will he show them what happens when they push the wrong buttons and unleashed the power of the crimson furred Nine- Tailed Fox spirit itself. Rise the Kitsune Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki!**

**Authoress's Note**

**Hello, again folks, its me again with Chapter 2 and let's get Briar black death rose out. I also have Ichigo Kurosaki and Zangetsu at the back but I'm gonna talk ta Rose first before getting 'em.**

**Me: Hey Rose**

**Rose: Heya Akira**

**Me: Didja like the story**

**Rose: Yep, I loved the A/N as that was funny**

**Me: I know as I did mentally bang my head on a desk ;)**

**Rose: Are ya going ta get Ichigo and Zangetsu in here**

**Me: *starts cursing quietly* Ok I'll go get Ichi and Zangetsu in 'ere *goes get them into the room***

**Rose: *Has smirk plastered on her face* Now I have Akira busy with getting Ichigo and Zangetsu in here but- Oh here she comes with them * as she hears me and Ichigo arguing***

**Me: Will ya shut up Ichigo as you're abou' ta give a damn headache**

**Rose: *still has the smirk on her face* So Ichigo and Zangetsu, what do you two think of the story.**

**Ichigo: It's good as I get a new Zanpaktou but I do confess that I have feelings for the OC**

**Me: *Shock comes on my face* O.o holy $#*!**

**Rose: *Waves hand in front of my face* Ok, I think Akira has gone into shock from that little revelation from Ichigo**

**Zangetsu: * Rolls eyes at what was going on***

**Ichigo: Shall we do the disclaimer for Akira**

**Rose: Akira doesn't own Bleach as Tite Kubo does and she only owns her own OC**

**Me: *Snaps out of shock* Thanks fer doing the disclaimer fer me**

**Rose: *Smiles* Yer welcome**

**LET THE CHAPPIE BEGIN!**

**Me: Thanks fer joining us Zangetsu and Ichigo**

**Zangetsu: Your welcome Akira**

**Ichigo: *Winks at me***

**Me: O.o**

**Rose: *Smirks at my expression***

**Me: *Spots the smirk and growls, annoyed***

It has been two weeks since Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers and the loss of his crush, Akira Namikaze.

It was during the last lesson of the day at Karakura high, when Ichigo started to feel strange as if something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, a Hollow appears and the orangette grabs his Combat pass and his Human friends are shouting at him to stop. Uryuu shouts " Kurosaki, you idiot, you've lost your Shinigami powers!" but as usual, he doesn't hear him and presses the badge to his chest, causing his soul to come out of his body.

But what shocked the last Quincy was the black shihakushō and he not only saw Zangetsu, but there was another sword on the orange head's person. As he looking at the second sword "How is that possible and hang on is that an animal forming behind Kurosaki!" thought Uryuu as an image of an animal appeared behind Ichigo with a poof of crimson flames as he went to face off against the rampaging Hollow.

Just as the animal formed, the rest of Ichigo's friends show up and they all see the animal. They saw Ichigo was angry at the Hollow for attacking the weak and the fact that they told him he was powerless. They all started to guess on what the animal could be.

They also saw the beast open its maw which was lined with sharp and deadly fangs and it released a roar as nine tails appeared by swishing back and forth which showed that it was angered at the sight of a pathetic Hollow attacking the weak.

Rukia immediately started the guessing " I thinks it's Chappy the rabbit!" this comment caused a group sweatdrop and Renji went " I think it's a baboon like Zabimaru!"

Uryuu rolls his eyes when he heard Chad say a parakeet and he shouted "They really need to teach you more about the World of the Living in that Shinigami school of yours!"

But what disturbed the group was Orihime Inoue's suggestion of a butterfly tree spirit and Uryuu sighed " You are all wrong as that animal is a fox with nine tails." This caused the others to simply stare at the Quincy and he went " Seriously, you didn't notice the fangs, the claws, the form and the amonut of tails it has."

The angry fox spirit glared down at the pitiful Hollow before baring it's man-sized fangs while growling. It then proceeded to roar at it, which scares the hell out of it and the Hollow fled back to Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, the Head Captain had called a Captains' meeting with other Captains of the Gotei 13 about Ichigo Kurosaki's new Zanpaktou spirit.

The Head Captain spoke in a grave tone "It has come to my attention that the substitute soukl reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki has regained his Shinigami powers and that an undercover Shinigami has reported that he has not one but two Zanpaktou as the second sword formed its's spirit self in the form of an animal standing behind Kurosaki, any volunteers to investigate this?"

Just then the Captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurostuchi stepped up and asked "I will volunteer to investigate this occurance, Head Captain."

But Yamamoto declared "No, Kurostuchi as this Zanpaktou spirit will be greatly angered if you mess it's sword form itself, so I therefore refuse you permission to investigate the animal spirit, any one else." The look on Mayuri's painted face was enough to cause most of the assembled Captains to smirk at him since the old man enied his request to "investigate" the animal spirit.

So it was the Captains of Squads 6 and 7 to step forward "Sir, we will go to the World of the Living to investigate this Zanpaktou spirit and it's powers."

Yamamoto thougt for a moment befre nodding his conscent for Sajin Komamura and Byakuya Kuchiki to depart to the World of the Living to investigate the manifestion of Ichigo's new Zanpaktou and the spirit of said Zanpaktou

**Ok, as this is now a cliffhanger as I'm gonna stop there now and you have to wait and see what happens as Ichigo is wondering what the spirit looks like in his inner world and Zangetsu tells his master that it is time to awaken the dormant fox spirit who has sealed itsef in one of the skyscrapers, away from Shirosaki, Ichigo's inner Hollow who has taken a liking to the new addition to his King's soul. Ha and Mayuri has been denied to investigate Ichigo's new Zanpaktou spirit.**

**It is time to awaken the demon fox and unlock it's powers as evil descends on Karakura Town once again since the death of Akira Namikaze and two captains appear from the Seiretei to investigate Ichigo's new sword.**

**Let me know how it goes if you would like another chapter and please review.**

**Thank you**


	3. Authoress's Notice

_Authoress's Notice_

_Ok, this is a author's notice alright, but this isn't an update just a author's notice, so don't worry as I'm __**NOT**__ dropping this story as I am going to be continuing this and I'm starting on the third chapter but bear with me as college is keeping me busy. So I will try as best I can to update the story and the same gos with Abandoned, right just to let you guys know I'v put a poll up to see who you, lovely people want as the bad guys in RotKS. I really would like know who you pick as the villains. _

_Thank you_

_Akira Namikaze_

_Also check out Firestorm please and send your reviews_

_:)_


	4. Chapter 3 - Awakening of the Kitsune

**Rise of the Kitsune Shinigami**

**Chapter 3 - Awakening of the Kitsune**

**Summary**

**Ichigo Kurosaki watches his friend and crush sacrifice her life to save his own when a Hollow went in for the kill and she dies in his arms. What will happen when he gains another Zanpaktou with Zangetsu and who is the crimson furred Kitsune who seems similar to a certain crimson head. Plus what powers will our favourite Berry gain when he learns the name of his new Zanpaktou and will he be able to keep this power hidden from Soul Society and the Arrancar leader, Sousuke Aizen or will he show them what happens when they push the wrong buttons and unleashed the power of the crimson furred Nine- Tailed Fox spirit itself. Rise the Kitsune Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki!**

**Authoress's Note**

**Right, here is the third chapter as promised as is it now time for Ichigo to release his new Zanpaktou as a known enemy appears from the shadows. In this chapter, Ichigo will be able to release Shōnetsu no kitsune with the help of Zangetsu, who will be taken over by Ichigo's inner Hollow, Shirosaki and he will meet the fox herself before the fight for control begins between him and the Hollow version of himself. Ok, let's see what Rose thinks, eh?"**

**Me: O_O *Spotting Rose snoozing in her chair before an evil grin comes onto my face***

**Rose: Zzzzzzz!**

**Me: *snaps fingers for a drumkit to appear right next to her, while Shirosaki comes in with drumsticks and hands them over to me***

**SMASH! I leg it out the room when the drumsticks drop to the floor**

**Rose: *Jolts awake from the noise and spots Shiro pissing himself laughing at her expression***

**Shiro: XD**

**Rose: O.O * spots drumkit next to her***

**Rose: * Massive tick mark appears on her forehead* AKIRA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Me: Uh-oh, I'm screwed! *runs for my life with a murderous Rose on my tail***

**Ichigo and Zangetsu comes into the room only to see me being chased by Rose all over the place while Shiro laughs his head off with the Benny Hill theme on***

**Zangetsu and Ichigo: O.o**

**All three cringe at the sound of a loud crash, hear someone laughing and a string of colourful words**

**Rose: ^_^ *Humming happily dragging me into the room semi-conscious***

**Me: T^T**

**Shiro: Akira doesn't own bleach only her characters and the plot to this story. :D**

It has been two days since Ichigo regained his Shinigami powers and that was when he noticed the sword on the right side of his waist, when he heard the voice of Zangetsu himself "Ichigo, that sword is your other zanpaktou and it is time for you to meet the spirit itself?"

This surprisd the carrot top as he asked " How the hell did I get another zanpaktou, Zangetsu-ossan?"

The stern vioce of the old man grumbled " Remember when Akira died nearly two and a half weeks ago?" This caught Ichigo's attention and he went " Yeah, but what happened to her soul, Zangetsu!" Zangetsu sighed " Her soul joined up with yours which brought back your Shinigami powers, thus you gained another zanpaktou who is your lost crush and she still lives on within your mind and soul."

This shocked the ldest Kurosaki greatly at the thought of his dead crush is actually his new zanpaktou and he wondered " When will I have to meet her and what does she look like?"

The old man felt like his had was going to explode when he smiled at the new arrival who just appeared next to him " Ichigo, someone is here to speak with you." The look on the orange head's face was priceless when he heard a laugh which had a feminine ring to it.

The voice purred " Hey, big boy, didja miss me." Ichigo entered his inner world and was so shocked that his mouth was wide open at the new spirit standing next to Zangetsu. His chocolate brown eyes bulged in their sockets as he took in the appearance of his dead crush when he started to blush dark red exactly like a ripe strawberry waiting to be picked.

The female spirit had a human appearance with vulpine features such as the nine tails (same colour as her hair), claws, fangs, cute fox ears, slitted pupils and red markings disappearing into the bangs framing her tanned face. She wore an orange shihakusho tied at the waist with a black obi as the ends fell to her knees. She also wore a pair of baggy, orange kimono pants while she wore no sandals if optional on her clawed feet. The shihsakusho also acts like a long coat.

Zangetsu then spoke "Ichigo, you will soon need to ask her for her name to fully activate her powers as you will be fighting your hollow self in the future." The vixen nodded whn Zangetsu finished talking when she spoke up " Only in the most dire of circumstances, you will have access to my power without knowing but you will need to learn my name soon to progress."

Ichigo commplimented " So what is your name?" The fox smiled " My name is KJksfjskfndkbnfkb." but he never got a chance to hear it as he was shaken awake by Rukia, who looked at him worriedly. Then a nervous grin spread across his face as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly " Hey Rukia, sorry about that as Zangetsu was just talking to me in my inner world."

Just when Rukia opened her mouth to ask what happened, she was forced to shut her mouth when Ichigo gave her a look saying that he doesn't want to talk about it. She went " Byakuya wants to see you along with Konamura-taichou about the sword on you?" the orange head cocked an eyebrow at this and shrugged "Let's get this over with as I have school in the morning, remember."

By the time the two entered the room, Ichigo saw Byaukya and the captain of Squad 9, Sajin Konomura who looked like a oversized fox. The orange head bowed to the fox-man but shrugged for the stoic captain of Squad 6. At this, Ichigo could practically feel the female fox growling a bit at the tension and he could also feel Zangetsu trying to calm the pissy vixen to the point he had to seal her into one of the skyscrpapers, with her using a string of colourful words. Byakuya then spoke " We are to investigate the second zanpaktou that you have on your person?" Ichigo's left eyebrow started twitching at this and Rukia instantly took notice as he growled " You want to kill her, don't you."

Sajin cocked an eyebrow at this and sighed " Her as in the spirit itself is a girl, am I correct." the orange head nodded before speaking up "Yes, I've met her in my inner world before Rukia shook me out of my inner world just when the Kitsune herself was about to tell me her name."

All three had a look on their faces saying "WTF!" when Ichigo said this, he felt the fox laughing at him and he growled mentally "_ You can shut up, damn fox!_" said fox pouted in her cage "_That's not fair as Zangetsu is pissing himself laughing at ya anyway_." The orange head groaned at this before stating in his mind "_ Look here, you oversized furball, you're in my inner world and what I say comes around, goes around, capiche!_" By the silence afterwards, he knew that he managed to finally shut the Kitsune up , but not before the annoying beast started to piss herself laughing at him when a massive tick mark appeared on his forehead as Zangetsu just shook his head at the comical banter between the two bickering pair through the mental link.

Meanwhile, a Garganta opened to reveal a teal-haired man with a shark-like grin on his face, to search for a worthy opponent to fight with.

**Ok, this is a Christmas gift from me to you lovely readers and I would like to thank you for staying with me, especially to you Briar blck death rose for helping me put this story together, so I thank you. besides I'm so sorry this is late so don't shoot me okay as it willget better I promise on my soul. So here it is the third chapter of RotKS as it is nearly time for Ichigo to release the power of the Kitsune, who resides in his new blade to protect those from harm, Shōnetsu no kitsune. the release phrase is my idea completely so here it is:  
**

**Jigoku o daun sa seru! (Bring down hell!): Shōnetsu no kitsune (Fiery fox)  
**

**oh and another thing, for Firestorm I will continue if you guys can spare some time to check it out but for now it is on hold as of the moment because of this story and Abandoned.  
**

**Let me know how it goes if you would like another chapter and please review.**

**Ja ne  
**

**Thank you**


End file.
